


The Heir's escape

by Hiss_hiss_bish



Series: I hate loving you, bastard [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_hiss_bish/pseuds/Hiss_hiss_bish
Summary: Magnus had not planned to be attending the Grand Feast at Fadlan's meant for couples, but with meeting up and hiding in his house a stranger trying to escape the Royal Guard, who knows what's in store for him
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan
Series: I hate loving you, bastard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sounds like it's something brutal and shit, but it's mostly just romance and I put it cuz I can't think of titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also gonna implement my knowledge of Harry Potter where a lot of the spells are concerned

Magnus stood in the crystal aisle in his shop, counting the quantity of amethyst crystals they had in stock. He wore a velvet cloak buttoned by golden pins and fur on his cuff and collars, it had been gifted to him by Blitzen, who had accepted him into apprenticeship on the birthday of his 16th year.

"All good, m'boy?" Blitzen walked up to him, a stocky little man with a hearty smile and pudgy hands of a craftsman.

"Yes, master" he beamed, scrawling down the last observation on the purple parchment before vanishing his quill.

"I told you" Blitzen sighed exasperatedly, "don't call master, I'm not half a lifespan older"

"You taught me craftsmanship, though" he retorted "it's an honour to call you master"

"Stop talking as if I've taught you everything you know" Blitzen said with a mock stern look, waving his hand dismissively "If you want to call someone master, it should be Hearth-"

His mouth clamped shut, as if directed by a hand. A tall, pale man emerged. He wore a red velvet scarf and a cloak similar to Magnus'"

_You better stick to calling Blitzen 'master'_

The sentence reverberated around his head, there wasn't an actual sound, but the vibrations were such that he recognized the shape of the words.

Magnus chuckled. He was, in fact, daily ordered by the two of them to call the other 'master', it was like a competition.

"Well, 'masters'" he said, eliciting a groan from both of them, "You should be on you merry way, after all, the feast at Fadlans' holds fireworks only once a year"

"You're right!" Blitzen yelped, stepping forward into the soft sunlight streaming in through the high glass windows, "it's nearly dusk!"

_We'll give your greetings to Samirah_

He took hold of Hearth's hand, who raised his hand to wave goodbye. He beamed one last 'take care' at Magnus and then turned into smoke and vanished into thin air.

Magnus dropped his smile. He was _exhausted_ , but he hadn't wanted to tell that to the two of them, or they would never leave or get some time by themselves.

He dragged his feet over to the front desk and collapsed into the armchair, a little too big for him and his habit of slinging his feet over its arm for absolutely no reason.

Don't get him wrong, he loved this place, it was home - the high, domed ceiling with panes of glass; the stained glass windows; the parallel aisles with shelves half as high as the ceilings; the flying carpets to reach the top shelves; the variety of potion material at one end of the shop to the crystal aisles at the other end and everything in between.

Sometimes, though, he'd breathe in the rustic fragrance of wood and warm winter sunlight, watching the way the light reflected on the wooden floor through the windows held shades of gold and green, and he'd think of how his mother would have loved this place, and how she would've done everything in her power to make sure there was left no trace of the dark times this place had seen. She'd laugh that bold laugh of hers as he counted the freckles across her cheek and tell him how proud she was of him for finding two people who taught him so well, and for learning all he had from them.

Today was one of those days. Normally, he'd keep himself busy so to keep those thoughts away, to push down his bittersweet memory and all his longing. His heart, which had been so empty and dark before, it was mostly filled up with the sense of home, the warmth of family he shared with all the people he'd befriended since her loss, but there was still a small hole, that he wasn't sure would ever be filled, because it belonged to her. And he really didn't think he'd find a soul as kind, as gentle yet bold.

So he sat in the dusty yellow armchair, igniting a flame on the candle using his index finger, watching as the colours of the sky changed from orange to a pink to a beautiful purple, the first of the stars twinkling as a faint impression of the moon peeped out of the clouds.

Soon enough, the lilac flame of the candle was the only source of light in the dark room. But it wasn't scary, not in the least, it was ethereal, really. The way the shades of the sky showed on the shelves, glinting off of the stones and the bottles of potion ingredients. 

He got to his feet, intending to go check outside if there was anybody around who wanted service from the store. Otherwise, he'd close the doors, for it was the designated time anyway, and go out in the open to practice his spells. He sheathed his wand and gathered Hearth's runestones lying messily around the table. He opened the drawer, arranging them carefully the way he'd been taught.

He opened the double doors, closing his eyes and welcoming the cool summer breeze of the warm evening.

He trudged out along the gravelled walkway to the compound fence, which basically consisted of a hedgegrowth studded with spelled stones and incantation tablets in order to keep intruders out. He looked around the street, there was nobody in sight.

They must have all gone to the Grand feast , he thought sadly. It was meant for couples or lovers, and since the kids must've been left alone at home, there must have definitely been even more added protective measures, more to keep the little devils in than to keep the Thieves out. 

Soon, there would be seen men patrolling, waving their wands around threateningly for both wrongdoers and children alike, as if that had ever stopped a child from regaining it's freedom or a Theif from robbing wealth.

Satisfied, he turned to go close the double doors so he could sit in the frontyard to practice his spells in peace. He took a step forward before a piercing yell stopped him in his tracks.

It was a combined yell of fury, defiance and a hint of pain, somewhere down the road.

"Alohomora" he muttered, followed by a string of pass words that had to be uttered for the small front gate to open. 

He jogged in the vague direction the sound had come from. Now that he listened clearly, he could hear a slight commotion, and feel the restlessness of two bodies, and the slight sting of pain emanating from one. As he got closer, he noticed that the aura surrounding one was like an odour, one that he always felt around Thieves, while the other....well, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it didn't matter, because the other person was clearly fighting a Thief and was losing because of their restlessness to get away.

"Confundus!" Magnus called, the Theif missed a shove aimed at the other person and fell face first into the gravel, and didn't get up.

The person whipped their head around, looking around in bewilderment before their eyes landed on Magnus. A look of gratitude passed their face before the Person's expression turned guarded. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, standing where he was, noticing for the first time the mop of vivid green hair and not knowing how he hadn't seen it earlier. 

The person held out their hand and closed their eyes. Magnus was confused for a moment before a wand came flying into their hands. 

They nodded stiffly at him, and then winced slightly. 

"I can....heal it, if you want" Magnus offered hesitantly.

The person recoiled slightly, their fingers twitching on the wand grip.

"No, it's not required" the person had a deep, throaty voice, and it sent shivers down Magnus' spine (in a good way)

"Um....alright.....but, should I at least contact the conjuration violation force.

"No!" They all but yelped "Listen, don't ask me any questions and don't try to help me, ok? I'll just Obliviate the Thief and we can both be on our way, alright?"

"Let me at least do that-"

"I _told_ you there's no need" The green head said through gritted teeth and then sighed "I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but please don't try to help, it'll just get you in trouble and me even deeper"

Magnus chose not to argue and nodded, "Let me at least stay so I can make sure his memories are gone"

They looked at him with a strange expression, their mismatched eyes bearing into his soul, and then ignored him completely, pointing their wand at the Theif's chest, covered by surprisingly fancy pieces of clothing.

Sure enough, as soon as the Thief was obliviated, the person looked up with a smile that was way too sweet to be genuine, and held an order to forget that this ever happened. They turned and walked the other way without a glance back.

Magnus had finally mentally prepared himself to take his eyes off the stranger when he felt the patrol magicians somewhere nearby.

He turned back around, and sped to where he could see tje Person in the distance, and without any warning to himself or to them, he grabbed their hand. Maintaining a vice grip on it as the green head yelled and kicked and muttered incantations useless without a wand, he sped up the road, and into the front yard, finally releasing the wiggling bundle as he rubbed his abused wrist.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-" He clamped a hand over their mouth as a group of sleepy looking patrol magicians strolled down the lane adjacent to the yard, a few looking alert after skimming their eyes over a letter they all held, looking around more attentively.

The Person calmed down in his grip, pulling at his arm instead. Now, the person gave off a sort of dread, not fear, but the anxiety of what might happen, and at the same time, a sort of challenge, like daring Magnus to do something against them.

"Hide me" they muttered against his palm.

Magnus didn't hesitate to take the crouching green head into the shop.

As soon as they had settled on the opposite end of the couch in the dark living room a little behind the front desk, the person turned to him with a weird, but genuine smile.

"I'm Alex Fierro. Right now, I'm a man," the Person said "and I will be sure to repay your favour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically a dialogue chapter

"F-favour?" Magnus spluttered.

"Yes" Alex said, looking puzzled "What you just did for me....I mean, you must've wanted something from me to do that, right, I mean, I was avoiding the inevitable, I suppose by telling you to-"

"Excuse me," Magnus said, honestly a little hurt "Why would I want anything in return for compassion?"

Alex cracked a smile, it looked slightly wrong, unlike the one he'd received earlier "Ok....so you're one of those who pretends to not want anything before holding something over me that you'll inform my father about, so you can receive an even greater prize"

Magnus stared at him, mouth agape, "Why would I-"

"Oh, don't play these games with me" Alex said, expression turning dangerously cold, "I know all about it... tell me what you want _now_ or you'll regret asking later"

In a flash, a wand was held to his throat. He was surprised, to say the least, but he'd already guessed Alex was the paranoid kind of person, what with the way he tiptoed around Magnus, a person who'd just saved him, instead of trusting him openly like most people would.

"What. Do. You. Want" Alex hissed. Magnus paid it no mind, he observed the wand instead, to distract his hands from getting jittery.

"Applewood, 12 and 3/4th inches" he raised his slightly shaking hand to feel along the length "Slightly springy and....."

He gasped, "Veela hair?!"

He scrambled suddenly from the couch and bowed as low as he could in front of a bewildered looking Alex, his face burning in humiliation and shame "I'm deeply sorry, Prince, I - I wasn't aware you were from the Royal Guard"

There was a moment of silence where Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be punished by something akin to   
being sentenced to death.

What he got instead, was the most beautiful laugh he'd heard since his mother's.

It was loud and heartfelt, and sounded like it was one of those where it hadn't been heard in quite a while by its owner himself. 

He opened his eyes slowly and raised his head. The Prince of the Royal Guard of the town of Valhalla was doubled over with laughter, an arm on his stomach, wand held in a loose grip in his other hand.

"Your Majesty?" Magnus asked, feeling a blush, quite unrelated to the humiliation, crawling up his neck.

Alex stopped laughter reduced to stifled giggles as his heterochromatic eyes, twinkling with mirth, scrutinised Magnus' form.

"Ok, first off" Alex said, tone much lighter than when he was threatening to destroy Magnus' life if he didn't ask for something already, " Please don't call me 'Your majesty', I mean, I know I've got looks like that and all, but it makes me sound like the King"

Magnus noted how he didn't say 'father' and the dark undertone to her joking words.

"Also, I'm choosing to partly ignore my past experiences with fake magicians because you genuinely didn't seem to know who I was"

Magnus straightened up, posture a bit _too _straight, "I'm new to this town, You- um - Alex, you see, I came to take apprenticeship under the runners of the this Witchcraft store, Blitzen and Hearthstone"__

__"Yeah...." Alex looked around, his eyes softening a fraction, " I know those two lovebirds, I've seen them arguing more than once down the local monthly market, either amongst each other or with one of the sellers"_ _

__Magnus didn't ask how the Royal Guard had allowed the Prince to go down to the local market._ _

__He smiled as he took a tentative step towards the armchair. Alex didn't give any reaction, so he sunk into the cushions._ _

__"They don't actually go there to buy anything" he told him "they just like making sure the crystals they're selling aren't just precious stones polished over a rock"_ _

__"Tell them to stop doing that, apprentice" Alex said, Magnus started. He quickly added, "I mean, I might just be able to get my hands on and slip one of those fake crystals into my father's study room"_ _

__Magnus gave a nervous laugh. Then a memory came into his mind, "It was you who had replaced his runestones with quartz, weren't you"_ _

__Alex turned to him sharply, and he held up his hands placatingly "No, it's ok, I won't hold it over your head, you can Obliviate me now if you want"_ _

__Alex broke into a grin again. Magnus had noticed, even without Alex's aura, that his grins or laughs, or even smiles were guarded, like they were perfected for when he needed to use them, even though it wasn't that often, and that they differed every time._ _

__"You know, I'm actually starting to like you" Alex said, "you really don't have a sense of self preservation"_ _

__"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or complement"_ _

__"It depends," Alex said, followed by a mock thoughtful expression, "But given how dim you are, I think it's something in the middle"_ _

__An accurate example of Magnus' dimness was exhibited as he took approximately two minutes to process Alex's statement. So he decided to change the topic._ _

__"Are you not attending the Fadlan's Grand Feast this year?" He wasn't sure why he'd asked that, but he just needed to distract Alex before he got humiliated any further by himself._ _

__It might not have been a good idea, he though, as Alex's grin fell. His expression turned sour and wistful._ _

__"I do want to attend it," he said, suddenly interested in his wand's handle, "I haven't met Samirah in ages"_ _

__"You know Samirah?" Magnus all but yelled._ _

__If possible, his expression turned even sadder, now with a hint of anger, " She's....she's my kin, on the side of my family the King isn't proud of"_ _

__"Oh..." Magnus said in a small voice, not sure how to respond, mostly because he had no idea how the Royal Guard's family tree worked, though he had heard it had too complex a tangle of branches for the common man to understand._ _

__"How do you know her?" Alex asked sceptically._ _

__"Aah, well...." Magnus had not realised his humiliation could get any worse._ _

__"Oh ho" Alex's grin returned, "You didn't catch her doing something drastic like...."_ _

__"Holding hands with Amir? No," They both snickered at that, "I'm afraid I was the one who got humiliated here too"_ _

__"You seem to have a knack for that, apprentice"_ _

__"Believe me, I've been told by people since I was born, people including myself, the only person who said it was adorable was...." He trailed off._ _

__"Who?" Alex said, wiggling her eyebrows, "sounds like someone special"_ _

__Magnus gave a small smile, "She was"_ _

__Alex shut up at that. He was surprised he'd gotten _this_ man to shut up, but he didn't elaborate._ _

__"So anyway," Magnus broke into the tense silence, "I don't really remember much of what had happened before, but I've been told that I'd fallen from the boundary walls of the town when Sam had been on one of her scavenger hunts at her flying camp-"_ _

__He was cut off by a gasp from Alex, "How in Hell did you get up that wall, boy?"_ _

__"I genuinely have no clue or memory" he laughed a little at that, the last thing he remembered before falling was his mother's face as she yelled at him to run away from the Wolves. After that, he'd felt some strange whispering in his ear as he sprinted across the countryside, and that was all._ _

__"But she saw me falling and she swooped down like the wonderful witch she is, though I'm not sure if it was because she didn't want the fuss over a corpse to spoil her flying campaign or if she was genuinely worried about me dying, and the next thing I know I was being pinned against a wall with a wand against my throat and a girl demanding to know if I'm okay while simultaneously looking like she was about to execute me with sheer force of will"_ _

__"That's her, all right" Alex said, in the softest voice he'd heard so far, "So how did you end up becoming companions instead"_ _

__"I'm supposed to know that, aren't I?" Magnus said, deep in thought, racking his brain for memories, "I don't remember what I told her in my state of delirium.....but I woke up the next morning on this same couch"_ _

__There was a pause as Magnus attempted to recollect his memories._ _

__"What's wrong with my memories..." His head had started to hurt slightly, he bent forward and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. He tried for two to three minutes, concentrating so hard that Alex's protests to drop it were tuned out. In the end, he looked up gasping when the scene replayed in his mind where the Wolves had broken through the wards of Natalie and his house._ _

__"Boy, forget about it" Alex was shaking him roughly, and stopped as soon as he looked up. The Prince cleared his throat and snatched his hands away. He got to his feet and averted his eyes as Magnus regained his breath._ _

__"Boy, go get ready" he said authoritatively, contrasting the mischievous grin he held._ _

__"What for?" Magnus frowned._ _

__"We're going to attend The Fadlan's Feast together.....as a couple"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna write a longer Fierrochase fanfic with proper backstory and proper knowledge of Witchcraft based on this plot

**Author's Note:**

> There's more romance in the second chapter, I swear
> 
> Also, I've used they/them pronouns in this chapter cuz it's from Magnus' perspective and he didn't wanna assume


End file.
